


Eye of Destiny

by TheEnderDraco



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnderDraco/pseuds/TheEnderDraco
Summary: A little oneshot based on something I discovered while playing Little Nightmares.





	Eye of Destiny

Six held her lighter aloft as she bounded up the narrow staircase. She was drawn to the light at the top, which she soon discovered was a door. Pushing the door open with a creak, she shone her light into the empty room. Nothing but a desk, a chair, and... another door? As Six ventured further, something dashed out from beneath the desk. She jumped in surprise as the little Nome ran away into the open closet. At least, she thought it was a closet. Figuring that the Nome would still be inside, Six opened the closet door and looked inside.   
  
The closet was empty. There was no trace of the creature. Confused, Six took a few steps back. A tile sank beneath her feet, and the back of the closet began to slowly rise. She attempted to dash through the gap, but the moment her foot left the tile the hidden door slammed shut. Six glanced around the room. Her eyes fell on a nearby chair, and she pulled it over to the button tile. The closet opened fully, and she went inside the secret room.  
  
It was quite dark, with nothing but a large eye on the wall and a button on a platform underneath. As Six looked around, the Nome she'd been following ran right past her. She whipped around and began to chase it. However, the little thing seemed to disappear as soon as it appeared. Six peeked around the room with the desk, looking in cabinets and corners. She heard a familiar chittering coming from outside; the Nome was standing on the bottom step, as if teasing her.  _Come and get me!  
_  
Six tried again to pursue it, but the Nome was too quick once again. It bolted up the stairs with her close behind. The two stopped at the landing. Six found the little creature cowering in a corner. She picked it up and gave it a loving squeeze. It seemed to relax, and when she set it down it stayed nearby. Six smiled, but her mind wandered back to the secret room she had found. Picking the Nome up once again, she carried it down to the little office and set it down below the desk.  _Stay safe_ , she thought. Flicking her lighter on, she pushed open the closet door and went inside.   
  
The button was the first thing she saw this time. Six pulled herself up the platform and stood before the button, rethinking whether or not it would be safe. Shrugging off her doubts, she pressed it. The eye above her clicked open, showing a scene of children sleeping. _The nursery_ , Six remembered. A shadow moved in the corner- or were her eyes just playing tricks on her? Hard to tell these days. She pressed the button again.  
  
Several Nomes appeared, minding their business in their little hideaway. A candle burned in the back of the room. Six watched them in amusement for a minute, then pressed the button again.  
  
The kitchen pantry, shelves stocked with food, was next. The sight of all those ingredients made Six's mouth water. Slumped in the corner sat one of the grotesque Twin Chefs, fast asleep.  _Get back to work, you filthy slob!_  she thought with a smirk. Still he slept, and she pressed the button once more.  
  
The next scene was of a dark, but polished, stairway. Paintings hung on the walls, paintings of eyes and monsters and ladies in masks. Six heard faint humming coming from the scene. She shivered and pressed the button.  
  
The Lady sat at a vanity, humming. The mirror before her was shattered and useless, but still she sat, brushing her long hair. Though it was merely an image, Six didn't dare make a sound. Carefully, she turned off the eye with one last push.  
  
Six hopped off the platform and started to walk away, but something inside her made her stop. What would happen if the pressed the button one more time? Would it show new things? Would it be the same? She told herself to keep going on her journey, to leave that place behind, but her curiosity got the best of her. Pulling herself up, she braced herself and turned the eye back on.   
  
What Six saw baffled her: the image showed nothing but an unbroken mirror on a pedestal. Switching it on and off did nothing; the image stayed the same.  _Odd_ , she thought, walking away. She looked back one last time, pondering her find, then carried on. Little did she know how important that odd little vision would be.


End file.
